Who weeps when paradise falls?
by Nemesis13
Summary: Aleine is forced out of the only home shes ever known with her best friend Amata, they have no goals, they have no direction, just a vague idea where her dad went and a burning desire to not die. The mutants, robbers, rapists, murders, and fascists of the wastes have no idea of the merciless horror that has been unleashed upon them.
1. Chapter 1

**Long made short my net went out and I got bored, so I asked my wife three questions, Game? Male or female? Gay strait or bi? and then I started writing, I have no idea where the hell this is going or how often it will be updated but it will be vicious, brutal, and honest.**

* * *

Aleine was snapped out of her sound sleep by a beautiful sight, her best friend Amata was leaning over her trying to shake her awake, grinning Aleine quipped to her childhood friend,

"Funny I was just dreaming about you," with that her friend flashed a blush and stuttered,

"Sto..stop being gro...gross this is serious my dad is trying to kill you!" sitting up and quirking her eyebrows up the redhead drawled,

"And this is different from any other day how?" Amata then slapped her, hard, ok that one is new.

"Stop it! Your dad left the vault and my father went nuts, he had the officers beat Jonas to death when they were questioning him!" gasping Aleine jumped out of bed ignoring the fact that she was naked,

"The fuck?! Jonas? 'I'm so adorkable I'm happily virginal at 28' Jonas?! Whoa whoa whoa..." rushing over to her dresser she threw on her Vault utility jumpsuit while strapping on her tool belt, not good...she snatched up her baseball bat while raiding the first aid kit for the few stims dad kept there. Poor Amata was still babbling to herself while Aleine laced her boots and slipped her eyeglasses on, this was not good, her long time friend pulled a bloody huge 10mm pistol out of her carry-bag thrusting it and a pair of spare magazines towards Aleine.

"I stole this from my dad, use it to run, seriously you've been my only friend through the years and I'm not letting my dad's fascist bullshit get you killed, just promise not to use it on him." Smiling sadly Aleine took the pistol expertally breaking it down and reassmblying it, say what you will about the crazy bastard he maintained his weapons, chambering a round she reached over and hugged the hispanic woman tightly.

"Thankyou Amata, thankyou so much," sobbing the raven haired woman wiped her eyes nodding,

"Just run hon, keep running I have no idea whats going on but you don't deserve to pay for it, my dad's made it clear what he does to prisoners." With that the brave young woman ran out of the room, sighing Aleine held her pistol in an expert two handed grip and made her way into the hall, the alarms were blaring and the Overseers placating BS was cycling over the PE, before she made it twenty feet one of the Vault guards ran towards her baton extended screaming ,

"There she is!" Startled by the venom in his voice Aleine wasn't quite quick enough to level the 10mm but it ended up not mattering, a half dozen radroaches shot out of the vents and swarmed the unfortunate guard. She just stood there in fascination observing their attacks filing it away for later, after a minute he managed to beat them all to death but he was bleeding out propped against the wall. Staring at her warily he muttered weakly, "Wha...what are you doing?" Looking at him quizzically as she was pealing his padded Kevlar vest and helmet off she said,

"Looting your body obviously, the way I see it you were trying to kill me and failed, that makes your stuff mine, adios asshole." Clipping the purloined gear on she twirled the guards police baton in her hand, "Nice." walking away from the cooling corpse she encountered a couple more radroaches but they stood next to no chance, she'd let them get close enough to jump then sidestepped them, a brief braining later one less radioactive pest. Turning the corner she was confronted with literally the last person she wanted to see,

"You gotta help me! My ma, the bugs are after my ma!" Now a bigger person, a better person might let this slide, Aleine was neither of these things, laughing hard she gasped out her response.

"Butch..hahaha...asking me for help...oh god...hahaha! If only you knew what irony meant...or knew how to spell it! HAHAHA!" Scowling the young thug crossed his arms,

"Yeah I'm asking for help, our room is being swarmed and she needs help, I can't do it alone!" Sighing she slid her 10mm out while tossing butch her bat, gesturing for him to lead the way she muttered,

"Fuck it us alcoholics gotta stick together, lets do this." Rushing into the room Butch took the left clobbering a pair of the roaches while Aleine snapped off three quick shots blasting the center of mass on all her targets, Butches mom sighed grabbing a bottle off the nightstand.

"Thanks for the save kids, I need a fucking drink after that," Laughing Aleine agreed accepting the drag offered by the older woman, wiping the cheap vodka from her lips she made to leave when butch offered one of his jackets to her, shrugging she tossed off the blood stained kevlar and slid into the pleasant smelling jacket. Patting Butch on the shoulder as she left she muttered,

"Tunnel Snakes rule," at that Butch just grinned and replied "Yer goddamn right." Making her way further through the vault she killed several more guards stealing their guns and ammo, her side satchel was getting heavy but you never knew when 200 year old machines would break down, better to be safe then sorry. Approaching the detention center she heard Amata sobbing, her blood ran cold as she snuck up to the door, she heard the Overseer's grating voice trying to sound consoling and failing horribly,

"No one is saying you did anything wrong my dear, we just want to ask your friend a few questions is all, officer Mack may be enjoying this but I'm not," Her friends voice was stuttering but there was steel in it,

"Oh right like you meant no harm to Jonas, the man literally cried when he had to dissect _radroaches_, there was no reason to kill him other then to give this sick fuck the satisfaction." She smiled in pride for her friend but it fell almost immediately when the Overseer sighed and said,

"Very well then, make her talk Officer Mack," with that the other man started chuckling and audibly licking his lips,

"Been waiting a long time for this girlie, you and I are going to get quite acquainted," Snarling in rage Aleine stepped in the room and yelled,

"BOO!" Both men turned to face her and she fired a 10mm jacketed hollow-point through Mack's head, blowing the back of it off in a shower of gore that sprayed across the shocked Overseer. As Amata sat there stunned Aleine prowled towards the trembling Overseer jamming the still hot barrel into the older mans forehead. "I swear to whatever fucked up gods rule this world the next time you so much as _think_ about hurting Amata I'll make what I just did to Mack look like a motherfucking picnic!"

"You...you promised you wouldn't use it on him!" Amata cried, forcing her rage to a more controllable level she lowered the pistol and shuddered forcing the urge to kill away, the Overseer for his part tried to collect himself and stating matter of factly,

"Your concern for my daughter is noted and appreciated, but as Overseer I have to stay objective, if one perso-" he didn't get to finish as Aleine smashed him across the face with her police baton sending him falling to the ground, alive but definitely not pretty. Grabbing the keys to Amata's cuffs off the now headless officer she unshackled her friend who then rushed over to her prone father, checking his pulse she let out a sigh of relief standing up. Before she turned around she pulled back her leg and kicked him in the ribs, a look of pure vitriol in her eyes, the man groaned and went into the fetal position.

"Solid hit," Aleine said casually, gesturing for the door she continued, "Shall we go milady? The wastelands await." Amata nodded but headed to one of the lockers pulling out a fresh set of riot gear clipping it on, digging around she found a pair of old M1 Garands, tossing one to Aleine she split up the two dozen enbloc's of .308. Grinning wickedly Aleine jammed the ammo brick down into its slot pulling the bolt back, "Old school but better then pistol, let the mayhem ensue."

Neither of them would admit it but escaping was seriously not difficult at all, they had hacked the Overseers terminal out of boredom when they were fifteen and knew the up till then useless passwords for awhile, with that the over sized door shifted into opening, as it locked into place Amata rubbed her ears,

"Ok question, how the hell did no one notice that the first time?" Chuckling Aleine shook her head,

"No idea 'Mata, but it doesn't matter lets get the hell out of here, as much as I don't want to alienate home something tells me we aren't going to be welcome back anytime soon." Feeling her inner bitch coming to the surface she changed the doors internal and external passwords to her mothers birthday and closed it up, they might eventually hack it but she'd be long gone by then. As they gingerly stepped over the stacked skeletons they made there way to the ramshackle door at the entrance of the cave, bull rushing it the Irish woman smashed the jammed door open.

What they saw was...disheartening, derelict buildings, dust, scorched Earth, and no indications of life outside some dried out crabgrass, sighing to herself she heard Amata chuckle,

"Well that's just blatant false advertisement," Turning she saw the faded sign reading 'Scenic Outlook', laughing herself she headed down the slope, Amata followed triple checking her rifle had a round chambered.

"Come on your dads computer said there was settlement near here, worst case scenario we get shit faced and figure out what the hell to do tomorrow." Amata raised an eyebrow and asked,

"And best case?" Shrugging Aleine snorted, "I have no idea I never plan for anything to go right, keeps expectations low." With that the two exiles ventured into the wastes to find themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**This fic is starting to become a fun outlet for violent thoughts, lemme know what you guys think I'll try to make longer chapters but no promises**

* * *

As they approached the cobbled together walls of Megaton Aleine couldn't help but let out a disgusted sigh, Amata agreed patting her friend on the back. They spoke to the cobbled together Securitron that called itself Deputy Weld for a few moments then made their way into the city proper, Amata didn't bother correcting her friend when she muttered,

"Oh what in the literal monkey loving fuck," as they saw the state of the town within, suffice it to say it left something to be desired, as they took in the dilapidated surroundings a dark skinned man in a duster and a cowboy hat approached them. He eyed the two women with suspicion rather then lust, something they both appreciated, after appraising them for another minute he nodded politely.

"Names Lucas Simms, I'm the sheriff in these here parts, welcome to Megaton," Surprising Amata Aleine stepped forward with her hand out,

"Nice to meet ya sheriff, I'm Aleine and this is my girlfriend Amata, we recently skedaddled out of a hostile vault and have _no_ idea what we're doing or who to deal with, I'm hoping you can lend us a hand?" Blushing profusely at the lie but keeping quiet Amata watched the bemused grin spread across the Sheriff's face,

"Golly, I love it when people are strait forward," He grabbed Aleine's proffered hand and shook it vigorously, "well ladies, avoid Morierty if you don't wanna end up one of his whores, Craterside Supply has everything you need if you can deal with Moira's...Moiraness, and try to avoid the religious nuts in the town center, they worship a defunct nuclear bomb if you need an indicator on their stability. If ya want a cleanish drink and decent grub head on over to the Brass Lantern, they'll treat ya all right, we also have a doctor but he's a surly sort." Grinning in response Aleine replied with,

"Don't be a whore, have fun with the nutcase, avoid the crazies, enjoy a hot meal, am I right?" Simms just laughed harder nodding,

"You'd be right ma'am, you two take care ya hear?" With that the sheriff walked off, turning quickly Amata whispered,

"Your girlfriend?!" Snorting Aleine waved it off as if it was nothing,

"Simms is a social type he'll let everyone know we're clam divers and the usual male riff raff will leave us be, seriously we're two incredibly hot women in a town of degenerates it was the best I could come up with on the fly." Grasping what her friend had arranged she barked a laugh as she snatched up her hand holding it tight.

"Suppose we should keep up appearances, and hey , good thinking," Aleine blushed hard as she guided them to this 'Craterside Market'.

"Rig...right, you're right lets get moving," with that the two women entered the store. As their eyes adjusted to the gloom they saw an incredibly perky looking auburn haired woman sweeping the floor while an equally incredibly bored looking guard eyed them suspiciously. The woman noticed them and enthusiastically greeted them,

"Welcome to Craterside Supply! Don't mind the smoke it shouldn't be dangerous...I think, anyway how can I help you two?" Trading quick glances Amata stepped forward with her rifle balanced in front of her,

"Errr...yeah hi, we have these old rifles and were wondering if you could do anything to them?" The woman, Moira hopped up and down excitedly as she took the M1,

"Ooooo M1 Garand, old but way better condition then most of the stuff you find in the wastes...hmmm...tell you what I can drill and tap both of them for scope mounts, 200 caps even." Looking confused Amata asked,

"Errm...caps? Is that currency?" Laughing Moira waved them over to her counter,

"Yes yes, you're obviously vaulties you wouldn't know that, yes bottle caps are the preferred currency of the wastes, we can also barter with whatever is useful." At this Aleine perked up and opened her satchel,

"Here, I have seven 10mm pistols all in ridiculously good condition, also four police batons and this damn uncomfortable helmet." Moira crooned a bit looking over the pistols, grinning she said,

"Tell you what, with the condition these are in I can upgrade your rifles and install a laser sight into both of your sidearms, I think I even have some extended magazines floating around here somewhere. Hmmm...your leather jacket is nice but you're both lacking in armor, here for a pair of those stimpacks and this young ladies riot gear I can upgrade you to something a bit more resistant." Trading a grin with her friend Amata nodded to the eccentric young woman,

"You have yourself a deal."

* * *

Nova took a drag from her cigarette doing her best to ignore the stifling heat and Gob's grumbling as he slammed his fist against the radio, she heard the door open but ignored it, clients usually didn't show until nightfall so she really didn't care who it was. Groaning in annoyance she exhaled while chiding the ghoul bartender,

"Gob its just GNR, that shitty Enclave station comes in clear," turning towards the door her breath caught in her chest, two young women, no older then twenty were standing in the threshold, the Hispanic one was beautiful wearing a leather duster over a polished suit of leather armor, her wide brimmed hat hiding her eyes but her entire posture was nervous. Her compatriot though was a differenct matter, pale skin and red hair clashing against a black greaser jacket with slate gray combat armor underneath it, piercing green eyes scanning the room through a pair of wire rimmed glasses, exuding confidence.

The redhead took the brunettes hand and guided her to the bar, grinning at this Nova watched them take their seats, Gob looked at them curiously then said,

"How can I help you smoothskin?" Grinning a mouth full of pure white teeth the redhead replied,

"Hello my good man, my ladyfriend and I would like a drink of your finest, cheapest booze." Coughing on her cigarette Nova couldn't help but laugh as Gob looked at the pair incredulously.

"What, yer not gonna yell at me or hit me? Call me a zombie?" The pair looked at him confused, the Hispanic replied,

"Erm...hadn't really planned on it?" Her friend quipped,

"I mean I can say some derogatory shit if you want but really I"m just here for a drink and a friendly conversation, whatever is wrong with you obviously can't be that bad if people let you serve drinks so why be a bitch about it?" Gob stared at them for a moment then broke out laughing pouring the women a shot each,

"Don't tell that cocksucker Moriarty I gave these to you, on the house," Still laughing he went back to cleaning glasses. The pair toasted the ghoul and downed their drinks, the brunette gasp coughing and the redhead just shook her head and laughed out,

"Hell yeah that's the stuff, so have ya possibly seen an older guy passing through here in the past day? Handsome, bearded, tacky blue and yellow jumpsuit?" Gob paused a moment then nodded,

"Yeah, guy like that came through last night, talked to Moriarty for a bit then moved on, dunno what was said, if you need to know you can talk to him but..." As he said this the bastard in question walked in and started swearing at Gob for no reason, smacking the ghoul the man pushed the bartender aside leaning over the bar learing at the two women.

"Well 'ello there lasses, names Moriarty, how can I be a servic'in ya fine female speci'mens today?" the Hispanic looked mildly repulsed but the redhead went rigid, Nova took a step back knowing exactly what that posture meant.

"Hello..." The redhead adjusted her glasses with her middle finger, "I'm Aleine, this is my girlfriend Amata," Nova raised an eyebrow at this but kept quiet as Aleine continued, "I'm looking for my old man, names James, heard he passed through here yesterday, was hoping you could alleviate the fog of ignorance on this particular subject." Grinning maliciously Moriarty replied,

"Well lass, for two hundred caps I'd be willing to let ya in on where yer dear old da went off to, or we could make...other arrangements," He said this while rubbing Amata's chin, Aleine just smiled back at him for a moment then jerked her hand out stabbing Moriarty's hand nailing it into the bar with a trench spike, as he began screaming she pulled out a fucking huge pistol and screwed it into the man's eye socket.

"Where. Did. My. Dad. Go. Its a simple question and the fact I'm not shooting your dick off for touching my girl is payment enough, answers, now." Gasping in pain and terror Moriarty he sobbed out,

"GNR ya crazy cunt! He went to talk ta Three Dog!" Smiling pleasantly Aleine nodded and said,

"As I gathered from your computer, just wanted to make sure, rot in hell asshole," she said this as she pulled the trigger blasting a hole through his head spraying blood and brains across the back of the bar. Everyone stared at the newcomer in horror, the pair stood and the Hispanic woman, Amata, pulled a couple pieces of paper out of her satchel and placed them on the bar.

"You're both free, Moriarty had these contracts in the back with his computer password, idiot, anyway these aren't legal in the fucking slightest, he was keeping both of you as illegal slaves, I'm gonna guess this bar is now your's, take care." With that Aleine reached across the bar and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and they walked out of the bar, Gob and Nova stared at each other for a moment when he asked,

"Fifty Fifty?" Nodding Nova snuffing our her cigarette,

"Yup, we're gonna need to hire a new whore I'm an investor now."


	3. Chapter 3

As Aleine and Amata exited Mor-...Gob's Bar they approached Lucas Simms who was leaning up against the corrugated steel wall hat pulled down low over his brow, glancing up he said,

"Ladies, I take it your meeting with Mr. Moriarty went as planned?" Sneering in disgust Aleine lit a cigarette as the two woman took a spot next to the large man.

"You could say that, those contracts were nasty business, tricking the illiterate to agree to be sold to Paradise Falls when they're deemed "No longer worth the caps", disgusting. Anywho Sheriff, what did Moira tell ya about that gizmo Burke handed off to Amata?" His dark features contorted in barely suppressed anger and it took him a moment to regain his composure, sighing he drawled,

"Yer lady friend was right ma'am, it would most certainly have set off the nuke in the town center...Moira asked if she could keep it I umm...I told her I'd think about it," Amata looked pensive and asked Simms,

"Well...what do we do about it?" The older man sighed while eyeballing Aleine's pack of smokes, smirking she offered him one and lit it with her own, nodding to the redhead the sheriff muttered,

"Much obliged ma'am, well my boy and I busted into Burke's shanty and roughed him up a bit, he may have acted sophisticated but being threatened to have your dick eaten off by a starving mole rat tends to make a man talk." At this Amata looked a bit ill while Aleine chuckled in approval, "Long made short...our city obstructed Mr. Tenpenny's view of the wastes so he took it upon himself to wipe up out..." With that both woman broke out in some very colorful cursing that impressed Simms in its variety and delivery.

"Ok lets put a fucking end to this now shall we?" Aleine snarled out fishing through her tool belt she began heading down the collection of ramps, confused the remaining two companions followed her while Amata asked,

"What about Burke?" The dark skinned man scoffed a bit as he blew out a puff of smoke,

"Ma'am I mean this as politely as possible but what about him? He tried to murder my people for an a scenic view, far as I'm concerned the bullet I put in his head was a mercy for what I wanted to do to him." Mulling this over Amata ended up just shrugging, as much as she wanted to be horrified by the cold approach to a mans execution; a man she had in fact brought to the attention of the law, she just couldn't muster the emotion to care.

As they approached her fiery haired girlfriend...fake girlfriend, yes fake girlfriend they saw her wrapping plastic bags around her boots and downing a dose of Rad-X, she pushed the ranting preacher aside and trudged into the radioactive water. Using an electric torc wrench she tore a panel off the side of the derelict nuke and five minutes later she ripped a mechanism free and smiled to herself in self satisfaction, tossing it over her shoulder Simms absently caught it while Amata glanced over it.

"Oh damn its primary detonator, thing was still active too just jammed, Christ someone sneezing on that thing the wrong way could have set it off!" Simms paled visibly with this revelation, as he was about to thank the young woman in front of him the preacher startered ranting at the apathetic redhead.

"Blasphemer! You have violated the holy sacrament of our church! If yo- "He was interrupted by Aleine sweeping her Pipboy over his body performing what Amata knew to be a full body scan, Aleine snorted after thirty seconds and took out a packet of Rad-Away and a Stimpack,

"You have cancerous growths in your testicles and thyroid from over exposure to radiation, take these drugs to stabilize yourself, if you don't get run through an Auto-Doc in the next eight months you'll be dead, you're welcome." With that she walked away as she kicked off the plastic around her feet, shaking his head smirking Simms followed the pair of women away from the now thoroughly freaking out preacher, as they stopped below Craterside Supply the Sheriff pulled out a key and pressed it into Amata's hand.

"Here you two have done nothing but good for our city and you've been here less then a day, there's a vacant house up top that still has a working air conditioner and a Mr. Handy that keeps the place pest free, its yours." Gasping Amata looked at it in shock then hopped up into the big mans arms giving him a tight hug, hopping down from the now blushing lawman she hopped on her toes excitedly.

"Ohmygosh our own place! Thank you so much Mr. Simms!" Both Aleine and the Sherriff laughed at her reaction as Simms tipped his hat to the pair,

"Its just Lucas to you ladies, you ever need anything ya just holl'ar all right? The place needs furniture so hit up Moira...I...yeah good luck with that one," he said with a laugh as he bade them farewell.

Ten minutes later the pair found themselves in a musty smelling but blissfully cool room being harassed by a posh voiced robot, his sarcasm amused Aleine so she decided not to shoot him, as she accepted a cooled water bottle from her new servant she began wandering the building as Amata ran upstairs. She heard a groan as Amata yelled down,

"Hey hon there's only the one bed!" Downing the water in one pull she yelled back what size, Amata paused "Err, queen it looks like." Nodding she yelled back up,

"We'll just share no big deal, plenty of room, we'll have to get some sheets from Moira I don't even wanna think about what's gone down on that thing." Unable to see the now furiously blushing Hispanic woman she called back with a stuttering ok. Glancing about her new home she decided that first thing was first, needed to get Amata a chemistry station and herself a maintenance tool set, perhaps a reloading bench too if they could swing it.

As she mentally wrote a list of everything they'd need she remained oblivious to the stares her friend was giving her, sighing she said "All right lets go hit up Moira and see if we can't make a deal with her, maybe she'll hook us up if we start that Wasteland Survival Guide for her." Thankful for the distraction Amata agreed and the pair went off to meet their eccentric benefactor.

* * *

Aleine was fiddling with scope on her newly upgraded M1 as the pair of women trudged across the wastes towards an abandoned Super Duper Mart, pausing for a moment she quipped,

"Ya know calling pre-war buildings "abandoned" kinda seems redundant if you think about it, its not like the owners are alive right?" Cocking an eyebrow at her friend Amata asked,

"You're having conversations with yourself and then dragging me into them like I should understand it again aren't you?" Nodding in the affirmative her raven haired companion just rolled her eyes as they crested the hill overlooking the store. Both women went prone and brought their scoped rifles up to observe the area,

"I'm guess'in the folks dressed in old tires and oven mitts armed with pool sticks and butcher knives are the raiders Lucas warned us about eh?" Amata snorted while deadpanning her response,

"What tipped you off the eviscerated corpses hanging from the walls or the obvious sex slave being paraded on the dog collar?" Aleine gave an unseen finger in response as she chose several targets, satisfied they could clear the lot of them she asked,

"Count of three?" Getting a 'Yup' from the young woman they counted down and both rifles barked as one, her first target, the fat fuck holding the naked brunette's collared leash had his dick and pelvis explode, while the jeering man that had been following him lost a leg at the thigh, SOB would bleed out in no time. As the drunk and or stoned raiders frantically rushed for cover the pair had snapped off seven more shots a piece emptying their en blocs, at least six of them were down and as they jammed new bricks of ammo in place and locked back their bolts they kept watching. After a solid five minutes of silence the two women made their way to the front of the building to observe their handiwork.

"Holy shit Aleine, we did this?" Nodding at Amata's reaction the redhead picked up a sawn off shotgun in great condition and popped its breach, nodding in satisfaction she slammed it closed and jammed it into her belt.

"Well...I gotta say we're pretty damn good at our new jobs, shall we roll the corpses then head inside?" Nodding her consent they searched the dead bodies and found very little else of use, a handful of 12 gauge rounds and a few loose 10mm, most of them had been armed with melee weapons. As Aleine approached the quivering sex slave the terrified woman grabbed a rust knife and took a few swipes at the pair, a look of utter terror passed her bruised face as she stabbed herself in the neck and drug the blade across her throat falling over coughing up blood.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Amata screamed as they were sprayed with arterial fluid, Aleine stared down at the waste of life at her feet and made a 'Tch..." sound as she about faced and marched towards the store,

"Come on babe lets waste the rest of these mother fuckers and go home, I've had my fill of the wasteland for today."

* * *

Moira was busying herself with cleaning up her shelves when her two new favoritist customers entered her shop looking a bit down in the dumps, Aleine was sipping from a half empty bottle of whiskey while Amata was smoking a cigarette, 'funny thought she didn't smoke'. They dumped a bag of food and medicine on the table and broke down what had happened at the Super Duper Mart, sighing sadly as Aleine laid out several weapons to be appraised Moira considered her response.

"I'm sorry you two had such a nasty introduction to the way the world works right now...what you ran into, those pens of slaves? That's one of the things I'm trying to undo with this book, if we can teach people how to protect themselves, how to survive the scum of the world will have a harder time preying on the weak." Nodding at that Amata offered most of the looted gear for some furniture and sheets as well as a hip holster for Aleine's new shotgun. As the redhead tightened the leather brace into place and slide the shotgun home she thumbed several twelve gauge shells into the ring of holders, making sure Amata was too preoccupied choosing their bed covers Aleine whispered,

"What's the biggest group of slavers in the wastes Moira? For real." Pausing she considered this a moment then nodded,

"There's a group holed up in the Lincoln Memorial from what the rumors say but almost everything is stationed out of Paradise Falls, why do you ask?" The angry young woman tossed a sack of caps on the table and said,

"What do you have in the way of missile launchers?"


End file.
